


BAGDAD (liturgia)

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Lives, Canonical Child Abuse, Crisis of Faith, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Faith, M/M, Prayer, Prostitution, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sólo se desmayó lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: ❝𝑷𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒔, 𝒂 𝒍𝒂 𝒔𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒅𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝑩𝒂𝒈𝒅𝒂𝒅: 𝒑𝒆𝒍𝒐 𝒓𝒖𝒃𝒊𝒐, 𝒐𝒋𝒐𝒔 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒔, 𝒃𝒐𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒂𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒐. 𝑺𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒕𝒐, 𝒄𝒂𝒃𝒊𝒛𝒃𝒂𝒋𝒐 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒂𝒔, 𝒎𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒔𝒖 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒅𝒐𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒂𝒃𝒂𝒏, 𝒍𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒂𝒏, 𝒍𝒐 𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒂𝒏 𝒔𝒊𝒏 𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒂, 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒐, 𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒏𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒂𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒅𝒐 ❞Basado en la canción "BAGDAD", de la cantante española de nuevo flamenco, ROSALÍA.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	1. Antecedentes y notas de la autora

Puede que ahora mismo se estén preguntando, ¿por qué Bagdad?

Bueno, en primer lugar, porque así se llama la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2WOIGyGzUQ) que inspiró esto. xd

Es la séptima canción en el tracklist de El Mal Querer, segundo álbum de estudio de Rosalía, el cual narra la historia de una relación tóxica basándose en la novela de autor anónimo, Flamenca. Aunque se ha dicho que la canción lleva aquel nombre en honor a un club/prostíbulo/cabaret de Barcelona, en el cual se desarrolla la historia, es posible que exista un doble simbolismo detrás de eso. La letra de esta canción en específico, junto al concepto y la estética del videoclip, siento que encajan de forma perfecta con el background de Ash, sin embargo, las razones para que el fanfic se titule de esta forma no terminan ahí.

En la escena inicial del anime lo primero que se puede observar es la ciudad de Bagdad, capital iraquí constantemente violentada y ultrajada sin piedad por gente ajena a Irak que cree tener el suficiente poder como para dominar en territorio extranjero sin repercusión o consecuencia alguna. Creo que la metáfora es bastante clara, ¿no?

Así mismo, el título del capítulo representado por la canción es "liturgia", esto debido al subtema religioso de la misma, pues comienza hablando del cielo en un contexto empíreo; se nombra al infierno; las constantes palmadas de la protagonista son una metáfora del rezo; continúan con los elementos religiosos haciendo referencia a un ángel, hace alusión a los pecados e incluso se menciona al mismísimo Dios y su justicia divina. De igual manera, el subtono religioso, esperanza, desesperanza y cuestionamiento de la fé divina están presentes en la historia, espero haber captado aquel aspecto de la manera correcta. 

(Siendo sincera, al menos 9 de las 11 canciones del álbum quedan perfectas para escribir fanfics de Banana Fish) 

* * *

Hice unas modificaciones en la letra de la canción para que encajaran mejor con el fanfic, nada muy grande ni que altere su significado, don't worry.

Cambié el género (de femenino a masculino) y las características físicas (pelo negro, ojos oscuros) que se le otorgan a la protagonista por las de Ash (pelo rubio, ojos claros) para que todo armonice perfectamente.

Sin nada más que decir, ojalá les guste. ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

> _«Por las noches, la salida del Bagdad; pelo rubio, ojos claros, bonito pero apenado. Sentadito, cabizbajo dando palmas, mientras a su alrededor pasaban, lo miraban, lo miraban sin ver nada, solito en el infierno, en el infierno está atrapado._  
>  _Sentadito, las manos las juntaba, que al compás por bulerias parecía que rezaba»._

No era una puta cualquiera, era Aslan Jade Callenreese, Ash Lynx. _Ese_ Ash Lynx, el consentido y presunto heredero del más respetado don de la Corsican Mafia, Dino Golzine.   
Intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquellas afirmaciones valían algo o resolverían su actual predicamento, seguía repitiéndolas como un bucle en su cabeza; no era una puta cualquiera, era Aslan Callenreese. No era una puta cualquiera, era Ash Lynx. No era una puta cualquiera, era el heredero de todo un imperio. No era una puta cualquiera, era... _la puta de personas ricas, poderosas e influyentes_. ¿Era eso, de alguna forma, más digno que ser una “puta cualquiera”?   
Si forzar este estilo de vida en cualquier persona adulta es algo indigno y degradante, tratándose de un adolescente de escasos trece años todo se tornaba más bien repulsivo, cruel e inhumano. 

Pese a todo, ahí estaba, sentado en la acera a las afueras del lujoso restaurante que servía como fachada para un prostíbulo de menores, esperando a ser recogido por un cliente; amigo íntimo de papá, le habían dicho. Vestía de forma que lo hiciese lucir aún menor y más "inocente". ¿Qué clase de depravado se excita con eso? La respuesta sorprendería a muchísimos.

El barrio en que se ubicaba el restaurante era distinguido por su prestigio, opulencia y lo costoso que podría llegar a ser el nivel de vida allí, así que era de conocimiento general que la mayor parte de las personas que vivían o transitaban de forma regular por la zona, eran muy ricas. Debido a la rapidez con que se regó el secreto estaba totalmente seguro de que, aunque fueran pocos los directamente involucrados en esta perversión, como mínimo el ochenta por ciento de los habitantes y constantes transeúntes del sector sabía la verdad o al menos habían oído rumores relacionados al supuesto restaurante, pero tan fuertes eran la exclusividad y secretismo de la élite, pues nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir algo. 

Desconocía las razones específicas de cada persona para mantenerse callada respecto a este tema, sin embargo, tenía ciertas ideas de cuales podrían ser, y éstas venían en un rango moderadamente amplio, desde lealtad a Dino; amenazas; desesperanza debido a que altos funcionarios del gobierno eran participantes activos y miedo a las consecuencias que podrían sufrir si se les ocurría abrir la boca hasta la simple indiferencia, porque tales eran el narcisismo y egoísmo de muchas personas que no se atrevían a ver más allá de su nariz, preocupados solamente por el bienestar propio.

Podía fácilmente distinguir a las pocas personas que desconocían por completo del asunto, pues, a diferencia de las demás que lo observaban con pena, estas pasaban y le sonreían al verlo, comiéndose el pobre cuento de que realmente era hijo de aquel depravado, totalmente ajenas a la macabra realidad oculta tras la mentira del bonito niño rubio de ojos verdes que cada noche se sentaba en la vereda afuera del negocio de su padre, esperando a ser recogido por alguien.

Sabía que no era el único niño al que prostituían bajo la red de Golzine, sin embargo, él no podía ser como los demás, debido a que cuando cuando cualquiera de estos intentaba huir, lo lograba con éxito al tener relativamente poca vigilancia y en caso de ser hallado era simplemente asesinado. Con él no podía ser de esa forma, pues gracias a la constante vigilancia los intentos de escape eran prácticamente imposibles y la única vez que consiguió librarse de las cámaras y guardias e intentó fugarse, fue atrapado a las pocas horas, aunque no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado, esperó a la ejecución, rogando a la muerte que lo librara de aquel tormento, pero esta jamás llegó, en su lugar recibió un sermón de parte del viejo, explicándole lo valioso e importante que era y porqué no podía perderlo.   
Por alguna razón Dino estaba obsesionado con él. Estaba solo, atrapado en ese infierno. 

Nunca fue alguien religioso, nunca tuvo razón de serlo, pues su vida se sentía maldita; abandonado por sus padres; separado de su hermano y ultrajado hasta el interior desde la tierna infancia. Cualquier rastro de fé se había esfumado junto a los últimos remanentes de su inocencia a la corta edad de siete años. ¿Qué clase de deidad amorosa existente permitiría tanto sufrimiento a un niño sin culpa?  
Aún así, sin fé alguna, juntó las palmas en un intento de oración, suplicádole a aquel dios que las señoras que pasaban por la calle aclamaban tan bueno y misericordioso, que lo liberara de esto, no pedía ninguna clase de lujo, solamente quería su felicidad e inocencia de regreso, quería a su hermano nuevamente junto a él, y aún más inmediato, rogaba que el cliente de aquella noche no apareciera.

_El dios de aquellas mujeres pareció no escucharlo._

* * *

> _«Junta las palmas y las separa, junta las palmas y las separa...»_

Aquella historia parecía condenada a repetirse cada noche; el muchacho melancólico del cabello dorado y ojos glaucos sentado en la banqueta, haciendo mal intento de contener su incipiente llanto mientras esperaba, cual prostituta, la llegada del pedófilo de turno al cual Golzine lo había alquilado.

Aún así, sin pizca de devoción o fé religiosa en cualquier divinidad inventada por el ser humano, todas las noches juntaba las palmas a modo de rezo, alzando plegarias al vasto cielo nocturno de Manhattan e impetrando al universo que lo liberase de aquel infierno.  
A pesar de no tener resultado alguno, noche tras noche continuaba de igual forma, con él reconfortándose a sí mismo en la esperanza de que _algún día_ sería finalmente escuchado. 

* * *

> _«De las luces sale un ángel que cayó, tiene una marca en el alma pero él no se la vió. Sentadito, al cielo quiere rezarle, prendadito de sus males que Dios tendrá que cobrarle»._

Un rayo de luz pareció abrirse camino a través del infinito cielo empíreo para otorgar a los mortales, específicamente a él, un regalo divino: un ángel puro, inocente, libre de pecado y con el destino de su alma ya escrito. 

Una parte suya que juró marchita pareció retornar a la vida cuando su mirada chocó con la de Eiji Okumura.   
No supo si reconocer dicho sentimiento como amor o esperanza, posiblemente una amalgama de ambos, se sintió feliz y sorprendido al saber que aún había gente tan inocente y bondadosa en este perverso mundo. Si aquel dulce ángel que lo miraba a los ojos con tanta ternura era la peculiar forma de Dios de disculparse o recompensarle por la implacable paciencia que mantuvo durante esos tortuosos años, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ese sufrimiento valió la pena.

Pero ahora, al verlo ahí, postrado en esa insulsa camilla, sintió que su karma finalmente empezaba a alcanzarlo.

Esa vieja sensación que no había experimentado en casi cuatro años lo invadió de repente y se encontró a sí mismo en la necesidad de volver a implorarle al universo que se apiadase de él y no le arrebatara aquel pedacito de felicidad que había llegado a iluminar su sombría existencia.

Fue así como terminó sentado, casi de rodillas, junto a la ventana en aquel lúgubre pasillo de hospital, suplicando al cielo en oración que _por favor_ permitiera a Eiji seguir con vida. El pobre muchacho no tenía la culpa de haberlo conocido, y, por consecuencia inevitable, terminar involucrado en el desastre que era su vida.   
Rogó incluso al mismo Dios, en el cual juraba haber dejado de creer hace muchos años, que él fuera el único encargado de pagar por sus pecados. Sabía que pedir perdón sería algo inútil, pues no era una blanca paloma y ni siquiera su sufrimiento era justificación para todos los crímenes que cometió, era un traficante; ladrón; pandillero y homicida, había asesinado a sangre fría a tantas personas hasta perder la cuenta, sabía perfectamente que estaba destinado a arder en el infierno, sin embargo el tierno e inocente Eiji no tenía la culpa de nada, por Juan no debía pagar Pedro. 

Sus males, crímenes y pecados eran puramente suyos, en su plegaria se aferró a ellos e imploró a Dios que estos fueran cobrados solamente a él. 

* * *

> _«Y se va a quemar si sigue ahí, las llamas van al cielo a morir. Ya no hay nadie más por ahí, no hay nadie más. Sentadito dando palmas»._

Sabía que no haberle hecho caso a su corazón fue una idea estúpida, aunque su mente le decía que estaba protegiendo a Eiji al dejarlo regresar solo a Japón, su corazón le gritaba que fuese con él. Aún sabiendo de su enorme equivocación, intentaba convencerse de que Nueva York era el único lugar en el mundo con cabida para alguien como él, roto, ultrajado y violentado, estaba consciente de que la ciudad que lo vió convertirse en quien era ahora, en algún momento sería su perdición, tal como la había sido Bagdad con Griffin, pero aún así decidió quedarse, no merecía ser feliz y no quería poner en más peligro a Eiji. 

Mientras se desangraba en aquella vieja biblioteca, no pudo evitar hacer un recuento de lo ocurrido hace a penas unos minutos y se sintió idiota por no haber visto antes el boleto de avión. Eiji realmente lo amaba, Eiji realmente estuvo dispuesto a regresar a Izumo acompañado de él, ahora probablemente creía que lo había abandonado y Ash posiblemente iba a morir desangrado en una librería, —digno final para el gran Ash Lynx —pensó sarcástico.

La rápida pérdida de sangre lo debilitaba cada vez más, su destino era incierto, bien podría despertar dentro de algunas horas en una cama de hospital o jamás abrir los ojos nuevamente. El último pensamiento que llegó a su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que _si realmente había un Dios allá arriba, por favor cuidara de Eiji y lo dejara tener una vida larga, feliz y plena._

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar sus kudos si les gustó la historia. <3
> 
> Si notan algún error ortográfico o de redacción, no duden en indicármelo. Si creen que hay algo específico en lo que pueda o necesite mejorar, no tengan miedo de decirlo, una retroalimentación positiva y críticas constructivas nunca caen mal.


End file.
